Twin Trouble
by aliceandra
Summary: Bella agrees to baby sit twins for three days. Edward has gone hunting with Calisle, Esme, Alice and Emmett. Her time baby sitting these unusual four month olds. only two chapter I think maybe more not sure...


**A/N So this is a story that has been in the back of my head it's kinda random something similar happened to me except it was only one night... anyways I hope you liked it! It's really short kinda a one shot... Yes it's short but I broke it up into two chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Rose are red violets are blue I won twilight... Jasper why are you looking at me like that...No stay away please don't eat me!!! But I love you!!!... Ok fine Stephenie please I give up just don't have him eat me!!!! But could you still have him bite me so I can be with him forever... No? oh I get it you already have an Alice... Sigh... I thought I could get away with that! **

* * *

"So what do you say?" Mike asked me. "What?" I asked him confused. Mike had walked me to my truck after school got out like a good loyal golden retriever. It was getting annoying. I wish Edward was here! But no he had left early to go hunting with Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Emmett. It was a three day weekend; we had no school till Tuesday. Rosalie and Jasper had gone hunting last night and would be here this weekend if I really needed them. Edward wouldn't be back till Monday afternoon.

"I said do you want to go out Saturday?" Mike repeated to me. I shuttered in my head before saying "Sorry Mike I'm babysitting Mrs. Summer's twins for her while she goes camping with her husband this weekend. Plus there's this little thing called Edward my boyfriend!" I made sure to say boyfriend loud and clearly so he would get the hint. "Oh sorry I forgot you said something earlier about babysitting" He didn't say anything about Edward being my boyfriend but no matter how much he denied it we wouldn't ever break up in fact we were engaged but only the Cullen knew that so far.

"Ya well I got to go I have to be there to meet Mrs. Summer in a half hour." I said opening up my door and climbing in. "Ok see ya later" Mike said turning away and walking with he head down to his car. Sighing I started my beast up and drove home. I wasn't sure where I was going to set up the twins in my room this weekend but I started moving furniture till I was pretty sure they had enough room.

I started Charlie's dinner and then waited for Mrs. Summer. Charlie would be going to see Billy and was going to stay the weekend fishing with him. It would leave me alone in the house for three day with the twins. No something I was looking forward to but I need the money. There was a knock on the door and I made my way there carefully.

Mrs. Summer stood in the door way with two little baby girls in her arms. Her husband stood behind her over loaded with bags. "Hi come on in!" I said stepping out of their way. Mr. Summer placed all the bags in the living room and sat on the couch with a sigh. "So I brought everything think I could possibly think of" Mrs. Summers said as a form of greeting. I went over as stood by her. She handed me one of the twins the smaller of the two. "This is Amanda" she said looking towards the one in my arms. "Her bags are the purple ones. There is a list in the smallest bag that tells you everything you need to know about her and her sister."

Mrs. Summer pointed out the smallest purple bag and continued on. "This is Shelby" She said giving Shelby a slight boost up higher. Shelby was bigger then her sister. "She has the purple bags. They are 4 months old. Were running late so I'll have John set up their stuff and then well get going."

After they left the twins were asleep up in my room still taking their nap. I decided to read the notes their parents had left.

The letter kept going on telling each little detail about them I could possibly need. It had to be at least 5 pages long! Amanda and Shelby woke up around four-ish. And about an hour later Charlie came home. He ate then headed to the living room to watch TV. I put the twins to bed around 8. Charlie and I stayed up till ten watching a movie together. After saying good night we both headed up to bed.

I grabbed my sweats and toiletry bag and headed to the bathroom. After getting dressed I quietly walked back to my room. Slipping into my bed I switched on my CD player quietly that sat on my nightstand. Pulling up my blankets I snuggled down wishing Edward as here. I always slept better with him.

Slowly I drifted to sleep listening to the CD Edward had made me for my birthday. Edward and I were sitting in the meadow enjoying talking to each other. The sun was shining on us making Edward sparkle like a million diamonds. My dream was interrupted by crying. I slowly rolled out of bed and stumbled to the Twins. Amanda was crying her little eyes out while Shelby was peacefully asleep. It was around 1 in the morning.

It took around an hour to get Amanda to settle down and go back to sleep I was grateful. I had just barely gotten to sleep when Shelby started crying. Hopefully this would be the last time tonight. I thought babies their age almost sleep thought the night but I suddenly remembered the note where it mentioned they didn't sleep through the night like normal four month olds. Great!

This continued for most of the night. I gave up trying to sleep around 5 am. Sadly that was when they finally slept through two hours without either of them waking up. Around 7 I took them both down to the kitchen and feed them both bottles and my self a pop-tart. Charlie had already left and had said good bye. He had seriously slept through all that crying!

After watching some TV with the twins playing on the floor I decided to go shopping for food since we were getting low. Mr. and Mrs. Summer had left car seats and Edward had left his Volvo for me incase I went driving with the twins knowing their car seats wouldn't fit in my truck. I buckled them both in and made my way to the store.

After taking the groceries back home I drove to Port Angeles. Many people stared at me and several gave disapproving looks thinking the babies were mine. I was able to find a few new books to read. I had bumped in to Angela while there and we hung out for a little bit. We ate lunch together. After a while she had to go home so I offered her a ride home since she couldn't find Jessica who she had come with. After calling Jessie to make sure it was ok we headed back.

Angela and I talked about Ben and Edward. When that subject died down we talked about school and not being able to believe we were graduating in a few months. We talked some about the colleges we hoped to go to. Angela wanted to go to the same college as Ben if she could.

Overall it was a fun day. I was cooking my dinner while the babies took their nap. Taking a little bit of me time I settled on the couch and read part of one of my new books. Th phone started ringing. "Hello" I answered. "Hey Bella just wanted to check on you make sure your do ok." Came Charlie's voice from the other end of the line. "Ya I'm doing ok the twins didn't sleep well last night. I went shopping today for groceries and then went to Port Angeles. Angela was there and we had lunch together." I replied. "How's the fishing going?" I was really interested but had no idea what else to day. "I'm glad you had a good day. Billy and I are good we caught a lot of fish. Maybe next time you can come out with us" Ugh me fishing I hated it when I was younger I was almost certain I wouldn't like it now. "Sure Ch-dad" I replied. We talked alit more about their fishing trip then said good bye when it was time for dinner.

I ate dinner sitting on the couch watching Romeo and Juliet. The twins were behaving well and I had already feed them. After the movie ended I decided to go to sleep when I put the babies down. My bed felt great. I couldn't remember a time when I had gone to sleep at 8 but I was so tired. I slept dreamlessly which was unusual with out Edward.

Oh my gosh! I was going to kill those babies. Around 10 a thunderstorm started and they wouldn't stop crying. I was to the point where I was going crazy I was so tired and annoyed. I did the only thing I could think of.

* * *

**A/N hope you like it so far it's only going to be 2 maybe three chapters... just kinda to help me get back into the hang of writing again. **

**Please please please review! They make me happy!!! Even flames are liked! I don't care it just lets me know some one is reading! **

**Also if you would like to be my Beta I would love to have one I really need it!!!! **

**please just press that little button come on you can do it! Good little reader I knew you could do it!!! Alright cyber cookie for you!**


End file.
